Nicaragua (Sandino)
Nicaragua led by Sandino is a custom civilization by senshidenshi, with contributions from Leugi, DMS, Chrisy15, Hoop_Thrower and Lime. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Nicaragua' Nicaragua is a nation that shares much of its history with its fellow Latin American countries, though it has a uniquely bad experience with external rule. Throughout its history, it devolved into civil war between Liberal and Conservative elites. This rivalry left room for foreign business interests to exploit the nation. Though Nicaragua now faces a brighter future, the spectre of its past still hangs over it. 'Augusto César Sandino' In the aftermath of the United States’ first occupation of Nicaragua in 1909, the conservative Chamorro family indirectly controlled the government and permitted United States businesses to pillage the land for their own needs. In 1926, the United States occupied Nicaragua again, and effectively force both the conservative and liberal parties to sign a peace agreement that benefited foreign investment. It was in these conditions that Augusto César Sandino broke from the liberal generals that signed the agreement and waged a 6-year long guerilla war against the U.S. Marines that occupied the country. His efforts were ultimately (if indirectly) successful in pushing the Marines to withdraw from Nicaragua, and he was appointed as one of the three primary leaders of the new republic. Though he was soon after assassinated by Anastasio Somoza García, his efforts won him recognition as a hero and symbol of Nicaraguan Freedom, and his name was carried on by the Sandinista political party that ousted the regime that killed him and (after a brief interim) leads Nicaragua in the present day. 'Dawn of Man' May the light shine down upon you, bold Augusto César Sandino, hero of the people and of Nicaragua! Proud and defiant from birth, you led a guerilla army against the American imperialists who threatened the sovereignty of your nation, preserving your people and their rich culture. After nearly six years of violent struggle, you successfully repelled the marine invaders, leaving Nicaragua free and liberal once more! Although you were betrayed by vicious reactionary tyrants shortly after your grand victory, your legacy as Nicaragua's liberator remains irrefutable. Great Sandino, your people call out for your divine guidance once more! Will you lead Nicaragua to freedom and glory, to destroy all injustice on this earth? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to Nicaragua. We have been chosen to begin the prosecution of injustice on earth! Introduction: Greetings. I warn you, Nicaragua shall not be the patrimony of Imperialists. Introduction: This is the land of Nicaragua. We will go to the sun of freedom or to the death! Defeat: There are in my arsenal five tons of dynamite which I will explode with my own hand. The noise of the cataclysm will be heard 250 miles. All who hear will be witness that Sandino is dead. Defeat: You pack of morphine addicts, come to kill us in our own land! Your crimes will cost you dearly! Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Gold.|rewards = A Poeta Modernista is born. *Each city with at least one Great Work of Writing enters a ten-turn We Love The King Day.}} Magistrates. *1_iCulture Culture.|rewards = The largest City-State you are allied with is integrated into your Empire. *Gain one Delegate in the World Congress.}} 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now reading your poetry and wearing your big hats. I worry the rest of the world will soon succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''senshidenshi'': Design, SQL, Map, Civ Icon & Alpha, Leader Icon *''Leugi: Design, Leaderscene *''Chrisy15: Lua *''DMS:'' Unit Icons *''Hoop_Thrower:'' Design, Poeta Modernista Names *''Lime:'' Pedias *''bernie14'': Sandinista Model *''Wolfdog:'' Poeta Modernista Model Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5) Category:Senshidenshi